My Brother is Pretty Awesome
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: One shot for Autism Awareness Month! Enjoy! If you don't like these fics then please don't waste my time and go read something else. Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Autistic Sam! Caring Dean!
1. My Brother is Pretty Awesome

**AN: Goooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Darkside, I am your Empress! Lol! So it's still April and I know I'm tardy to the party...look at me, rhyming accidently. Lol. Anyways, as I was saying, April is autism awareness month, and I've gotten requests in the past to write an autistic Sam fic. I haven't gotten around to writing it nor did I know which way I wanted to go with this. I finally know...I think. I'm just winging it at this point. Lol. Anyways, so to anyone who requested a autistic Sam fic, you're finally getting it! Yay! I'm just awful sorry it took so long. Also, guys and gals, I'll be announcing in the next week or so about my first ever drabble/oneshot series! I'm excited and nervous! Ah! So get your thinking caps on and consult those plot bunnies! I'll also announce how many oneshots I'm accepting and when. I also have a few rules, nothing hefty or anything, just to be sure things stay in order and don't too hectic. Back to this, so Sam will be a combo of my older brother and my younger cousin. Both are autistic, older brother also has ADD, and my cousin has a speech problem, both are angels though. I love them so so much! I also have friends who are autistic and have other disorders, and like my brother and cousin, I love them all just the way they are. You guys and gals will also being seeing things not just through Dean's eyes but my own as well. Let's go! **

**Summary: A little look see in the life of Dean Winchester! Big brother extordinaire! And loveable, sweet Sammy! Sam is autistic and Dean is amazing! With the help of their Uncle Bobby, the boys lead a normal and safe life! Set in early season 1! Dean's POV**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**My Brother is Pretty Awesome**

I groaned as heard my alarm go off. It was time to get up and face the day. I didn't really want to. I'm so warm and comfy. But then again Sammy has work today and need to get him up and going. I roll over and look at the giant sleeping lump in the other bed.

'God the kid always looks so young when he's sleeping.' I thought to myself.

I got up and gathered my work clothes, my shower stuff, and headed off to the washroom. I usually take a shower and let Sammy sleep a little bit longer. The poor kid needed it. He had a rough night after his seizure. Rumsfled was even scared and refused to leave Sam alone. He's a good dog though. Dad thought the big rotty would tear Sam limb by limb, but they became the best of friends.

Bobby, bless him, got Rumsfled trained as a service dog for Sam. He didn't have too, but did anyways. Bobby's been so good to us. Letting us live here, helping with Sammy. Dad took off about half a year ago, saying he couldn't wait around and needed to hunt something. But I know the real reason for his leaving. He couldn't and didn't want to deal with Sammy anymore.

"Stupid bastard." I growl under my breath.

Sammy despite being autistic was a genius! The kid was bright as Hell! His researching skills surpass even Bobby, and his computer skills were awesome. He loved books. So much that we got Sam a little job working at the small town book store. Sam loves it. The people love Sam too. Which is good! We thought people would be the opposite, especially in a small town, but everyone loves Sammy.

"Speaking of whom." I said to myself.

I finished my shower, brushed my teeth, spiked my hair, got dressed to service cars, and all that jazz. I dropped my sleep clothes in the hamper to be washed later and went back to the bedroom to find my puppy eyed brother awake and sitting up. He's so cute waking up. Sammy's not a morning person at all. His hair's a mess, he's rubbing his eyes and blinking sleepily. I'd let the kid sleep more, but he has to get up and he has to stick to his routine. The doctor told as Sammy got older a routine would be good for him. It is and it isn't. Sometimes Sammy just wants to do his own thing. Which is awesome. He needs to explore on his own. So long as he's safe.

"Good morning baby boy. How you doing?" I asked.

"M'okay De. W what, what time is it?" Sam asked sleepily.

I chuckle softly. The boy looks ready to fall back asleep.

"It's time to get up kiddo. You got to go work today." I said.

"I I I got work?" Sam nodded.

"Yup! So come on. Get your shower, brush your hair and your teeth, get dressed, then it's breakfast time." I said brushing a stray bang out of his eyes. "Need a haircut kiddo."

"No haiwcut. I like it." Sam pouted.

"Alright alright. Now go get ready for work." I said giving him his clothes for the day.

Sam nodded, took his clothes, and headed for the washroom. While Sam did his morning thing, I went to the kitchen to find Bobby flipping pancakes. Probably for Sam. Usually he eats only a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast, but the seizure last night must've scared Bobby, like me, and decided to make something different for breakfast.

"Smells good Bobby." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well, felt like something else for a change." Bobby said.

"Sammy will like it. Kiddo loves his pancakes." I said with laugh.

"Don't I know it." Bobby smiled.

"De?" Sam called from behind.

"Yeah? What's wrong baby?" I asked concerned.

"I I can't I can't find my shoes." Sam said looking around.

I shook my head. The boy was so goofy sometimes.

"They're by the door. I'll get them when we're ready to leave. Sit buddy. Time to eat and take your meds." I said leading him to the table.

"P pancakes! De look! Pancakes!" Sammy exclaimed happily.

"I see buddy, here you go. Eat up, we gotta go soon." I told him digging into my own food.

Sam was a good eater. He was a little picky, but not all fussy. He ate what was placed in front of him and ate most of his food. Which Dean was happy for. Sometimes you can coax Sam into eating seconds, though ultimately they just let him have a cookie or some other little snack food as a reward for eating so good.

After we were done with breakfast and helped Bobby with the dishes, I got Sammy into his jacket and shoes, and we headed off to town. I pulled up to the bookstore and gave Sam his hug.

"Alright kiddo, I'll be here at three o'clock." I told him.

"Fwee o'clock." He nodded.

"That's right. Three zero zero. Now go on. Have a good day bud." I smiled at him.

"I will. Bye De!" He waved.

I watched him get into the store and settled at the front counter. Once I was sure he was good to go I headed off. Sam loved his job and his boss was a sweet lady. She's in her late seventies and all her family lives far away, so she adopted him. It was cute. She gave him the job instantly. Not because she felt bad, but because she wanted to help with Sammy, and boy did she. On break on more than one occasion, I saw Sabrina working with Sam on his speech, math, with everything, she even taught him a few songs on guitar. The greater fact that puts me at ease, is that Sabrina was a doctor. A surgeon to be exact. She knows how to handle Sam and watch for seizures, and what to do if he has one.

I got back to the yard and began my work day. It was okay. But I liked it when Sam had days off, he always sat with me and talked to me to keep me company while I worked. Time also passed more slowly and things a little more boring. But hey, cars. I can't resist.

I was on my last car for the day and was about to head and get Sammy from work, when I overheard the conversation coming from the customers.

_"I heard that that witch Sabrina gave that retard a job."_

_"Ugh. I feel bad for the brother. It must be really tough to put up with that. If he were my brother, he would be in group home where he belongs." _

_"Totally."_

"Excuse me ladies. But your car is ready. You can take it and leave." I said gruffly.

"What your problem?" The blonde girl said.

"Bitches like you are my problem. My brother is not a hassle, and belongs with me." I said close to growling.

"Like don't ever want a break? I mean, doesn't he like annoy you and shit?" The slutty brunette asked.

"Take your car and leave. The only thing that annoys me is slutty brats like you." I snarled.

The girls backed up, grabbed their keys, and left in a hurry. Good. I hate people like that. Sammy was fine just the way he was. I wiped off my grimy hands and hurried off to get Sammy.

When I got there it looked like someone tried to break in. I parked and quickly made my way inside. I went to the back of the store where Sabrina was comforting Sam.

"Hey baby boy. It's okay. Big brother's here now. It's okay." I said holding him close and rocking him.

He clung onto me as I whispered to him and kept rocking.

"What happened Rina?" I asked.

"Someone throw a brick through the window and screaming at Sam. The poor baby got too anxious and had a seizure." Sabrina told me sadly.

"It's not your fault. Did Jody get him?" I asked.

"Yes, she hauled right off after making sure Sam was alright. And he will be. Just wanted his brother." Sabrina smiled sadly.

I nodded and kept up comforting my Sammy. Kid was going to be tired later.

"H home now De? I want I want I want to go home." Sam said.

"I know buddy. We will, just finish your juice first." I said.

I coaxed him into finishing his juice and got him home. Sabrina promised to come by later and check on him. I got Sammy to lay down and he fell to sleep with Rumfled laying by the couch as he watched the door. The dog was pretty protective of Sam. I told Bobby everything and the old guy was ticked. I don't blame him, I am too. How could people be so cruel?

"Demons I get, humans are crazy." I said.

"You got that right." Bobby said.

I talked to Bobby for a bit, and talked to the people that came over to check on Sam. They showered him with love and yummy treats for later. That night after I got him settled in bed I laid awake pondering somethings.

I thought back to what those girls were saying and looked at my slumbering brother and smiled. Those girls were wrong and so were a lot of people. They all told me the same thing, it's take someone special to raise Sam.

No. All Sam wants is his big brother. And he wants his big brother's love. That's all. As long as Sammy has my love, he'll grow to be an amazing man, and he is.

"Love ya Sammy." I said closing my eyes joining my brother in sleep.

**There we go! That's my fic and I think I did well. Remember y'all, your family and friends, all they want is your love. As long as they have it, they will grow beautifully. So spread love! Not hate! **

**See ya soon! **


	2. My Big Brother is Pretty Awesome

**AN: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's up my Imperial Storm Army! Once again it's April and you know what that means. I know, I was going to have this out earlier, but real life stole me away half the time. Anyways. I thought it was time this got another chapter, and I've been getting requests to do another. So you have spoken and been heard! This chapter however, isn't in Dean's eyes. Nope. It's in Sam's. Yup! I'm going to write this in Sam's POV. I hope I do okay. I don't have autism so I really don't know how this will play out. I'm basically guessing. So yeah. Forgive me if things aren't well...good. But hey, I gave it my best shot! Also, this chapter might be a little shorter than the last. Alright? We all good? We ready? Here we go! **

**Enjoy**

**Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

**My Big Brother is Pretty Awesome**

**Sam's POV**

It had been a few days since the incident at work. Someone threw a brick into the window and started yelling at me. I don't like that, or loud noises sometimes. Why do people have to be so mean? Just because I'm different doesn't give them the right to be hateful. I'm still Sammy. My big brother was great! He got me home and calmed me down. Like usual. De's pretty awesome, but sometimes I wonder if he misses hunting and dad. Dad took off, because of me and I feel bad. Dean tells me it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel like it is. I think I know dad left too. He doesn't love me. If he loved me, he'd be here with me. But I realized I don't need him. I have Dean and that's good enough.

I looked back to my book and sighed in frustration. I don't mean to get mad, but sometimes my brain doesn't understand something and it makes me mad.

"Hey kiddo. How's the research?" Dean asked coming in. He smelled like a lawnmower.

"S'o okay. Bu don't un'ewstand this word." I told him pointing to it.

He looked at the word and he smiled. He helped me sound it out and I got it!

"So Bobby's hunting a wendigo." He asked.

I nodded and got excited to share my findings! "They'we perfect hunters. They w were once human like you and me, but then they they got a taste of human fwesh and tuwned into a monster."

"Huh. Strange. Anyways, good job buddy! Let's give Bobby a call and tell him." Dean said with a smile.

I nodded happily. I liked making Dean proud of me, even if I needed help. I liked doing things on my own, but I do need help sometimes. I wished I more like Dean. Not like look like him or anything. Normal. But Dean and Bobby say they love me for me. Which is awesome, but they're the only family I have. Dad doesn't want me, but I don't need him.

"Hey buddy, Bobby wants to talk to you." Dean said.

I took the phone and smiled. "Hi B Bobby."

_"Hey son. Good job on the research." _

"Thank y you Bobby. De helped m m me a liddle." I said.

_"That's okay. You know it's okay to ask for help." _

"I I know. I just like d doing it on my own." I said.

_"I know kiddo. But it's good to have help. Even I need it. That's why I have you research with me or for me."_

"Weally?" I asked. Bobby liked it when I helped?!

_"Really. Now I got to go boy. You be good, and help Dean."_

"I w will B B Bobby." I said.

_"Good man. I'll see ya soon. Love you kid."_

"L love you t too." I smiled.

I gave the phone back to Dean and he finished talking to Bobby. After Dean hung up, he let go outside with him. I liked going outside. There's a lot of cool stuff. I liked the big stacks of cars and seeing all the different colors. My favorite car is Dean's car. I like going for rides. Sometimes I don't like to be touched so Dean takes me for a ride to help calm me down.

"Alright Sammy. Let's pop the hood open and see what's inside." Dean said with a smile.

He taught me about car and engines. I point to all the parts and name them, when I get them right Dean smiles brightly. I like it when he smiles bright. It reminds I'm loved and safe. It also reminds me, that I still have Dean with me. He's here and always will be. Sometimes I think he resents me for having to deal with me and that he'll leave like dad did, but then he smiles brightly and I know I'm being silly to ever think such a thing.

"Hey De?" I asked.

"Yeah kiddo?" He asked.

"You'we you'we awesome." I said with a beaming smile.

He beamed back at me and grinned his charming grin, then winked at me.

"I know. Chicks dig me." He said flexing his muscles.

I giggled. He looked at me with a softer smile.

"You're pretty awesome too." He said.

"I I k know. Ch'cks dig me." I said with smirk.

He looked at me and busted out laughing. I laughed with him. In a world so cold, so it's good to laugh. It keeps you grounded and reminds you, you are you and you are loved.

'My brother is pretty awesome.' We both thought.

**There we go! I hope I did okay. I literally just guessed on this one. I don't think I did too bad..Anyways, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Remember, YOU are YOU, and YOU are LOVED! Also, spread that love, not hate! **

**Much love to you all! Hugs and kisses! **


End file.
